The Talk
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: Dana has dinner with her mother... 'nuff said...


All Characters copyright of TenThirteen Productions and Chris Carter. No infringement intended on any part...I like being poor, really... 

The Talkby Sheryl Martin 

ÒWonderful dinner, dear.Ó Margaret Scully looked across the table at Dana, who was busy twirling her wine glass across the lace tablecloth. She noticed the faraway stare in her daughterÕs eyes. ÒDana...Ó Her hand stretched over to rest on the younger one. ÒAre you alright?Ó 

ÒSure, Mom.Ó Brushing away a stray strand of hair, she smiled. ÒJust thinking of Dad...Ó 

ÒI know. I do that a lot.Ó Margaret nodded. ÒBut thereÕs more, isnÕt there?Ó She squeezed the hand lightly. 

ÒI just miss him. ThatÕs all.Ó Dana lifted a last forkful of rice to her mouth. ÒSo... whatÕs on your schedule for tomorrow?Ó 

ÒI thought IÕd pick on Melissa for a few days. So... howÕs Fox?Ó 

Dana cleared her throat. ÒMulder.Ó 

Margaret waved her hand in the air. ÒFox, Mulder... how is he?Ó 

ÒFine.Ó Dana took a sip of wine. ÒJust fine.Ó 

ÒHe was so frantic while you were gone.Ó She looked at her daughter closely. ÒIs there... anything between you two?Ó 

ÒNo, nothing Mom.Ó Dana smiled, a deep blush coming over her face. ÒWeÕre not dating. You know the Bureau frowns on relationships.Ó 

ÒDidnÕt stop you once...Ó 

ÒJack was an instructor and that was after I left the Academy. Mulder is my partner.Ó 

ÒIs he?Ó Margaret gave her a knowing look. 

ÒMother...Ó Dana sighed. ÒWhy do I get the impression that youÕre not listening?Ó 

ÒOh, I am. Are you?Ó 

Dana frowned. ÒI think I missed something here...Ó 

ÒDana, IÕve not trying to meddle...Ó That made them both smile. ÒBut it seems to me that Fox is and always has been very protective of you. If you could have seen him when he first came to the hospital...Ó 

ÒHeÕs a good friend. And a good partner.Ó 

ÒIs that what you see or what you want to see?Ó The older woman glanced across the room at the fireplace. ÒDonÕt rule out anything just because youÕre not open to the concept right now.Ó 

ÒYou sound like Mulder.Ó She laughed. 

ÒWell, maybe heÕs got a point.Ó Getting to her feet, Margaret picked up the plates; heading for the kitchen. ÒYouÕre so close-minded at times...Ó 

Picking up the bread basket, Scully paused to look at the lone chair in her living room. ÒNot all the time...Ó 

ÒAll IÕm saying is that you might consider your personal life once in a while.Ó She started to fill the sink with hot water, adding the soap as Dana entered the small space. ÒYou know he paid the rent on this place for the entire time you were gone?Ó 

ÒNo.Ó Dana was shocked. She put another plate on the counter. 

ÒHe did. And he was here at least as much as I was; checking to make sure everything was repaired and replaced and locked up...Ó She plugged in the kettle and reached for the teapot. ÒYouÕve got yourself a good partner, Dana... almost as good as your dad was to me...Ó 

ÒMom, you know I canÕt be involved with Mulder.Ó 

ÒWhy?Ó Margaret stopped suddenly, putting her hands on her hips and staring at her directly. ÒArenÕt you attracted to him?Ó 

ÒMother...Ó 

ÒDana Katherine Scully, you look me in the eye and tell me that youÕve never thought about dating Fox Mulder.Ó 

ÒThatÕs not the point.Ó She avoided the gaze; opening the refrigerator to get the milk out. Throwing her hands up, Margaret went into the living room with the two mugs. 

A knock came at the door. Wiping her hands on her shirt, Mrs. Scully went to open it. 

ÒHey, Scully, I found...Ó Fox Mulder looked at Margaret; his surprise showing in his open mouth. ÒAh... Mrs. Scully...Ó 

ÒFox!Ó She raised her voice so that Dana could hear her. ÒWe were just going to have some tea...Ó In the kitchen, Dana grimaced. 

ÒAh... no, itÕs okay...Ó He shifted his feet nervously; looking over to the hallway. Mercifully Dana appeared to save him from having to say anything more. With a sigh of relief, he held up the laptop. ÒYou left this at the office, and I knew you had work you wanted to do this weekend.Ó 

She took it from him, very aware of her motherÕs inspection of them both. ÒThanks, Mulder... I must have been thinking of something else...Ó 

He nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. ÒI have to go... feed my fish.Ó 

ÒSure you donÕt want to stay for a cup?Ó Margaret smiled. 

Any other time, he would have... but something in ScullyÕs face told Mulder to leave now and fast... escape was the best word for it. 

ÒNo, IÕve got some work to do... Thanks anyway... See you later, Scully... Nice to see you again, Mrs. Scully.Ó He stepped into the lobby, making a mental note to ask on Monday what had just happened. 

ÒMom...Ó Dana turned from the door and headed for the kitchen. ÒPlease donÕt embarrass me like that again.Ó She poured the hot water into the teapot, flinching as some hot water splashed onto her hand. 

ÒLike what? DonÕt tell me youÕve never had him in for a cup of coffee.Ó She smiled, leaning over the counter. ÒAnd I wasnÕt going to give him a hard time, you know...Ó She chuckled softly. ÒI never gave any of you girls hard times about your boyfriends...Ó 

ÒOh, really?Ó Dana shook her head, laughing softly. ÒWhy do I think thatÕs almost an X File in itself?Ó She carried the teapot into the room, placing it gently on the table. Seating herself on the couch, she watched her mother take the opposite end, spooning sugar into her mug. 

ÒJust promise me that youÕll never rule it out.Ó The older woman wagged her finger. ÒI can tell these things, you know...Ó 

ÒYes, Mother.Ó Dana sighed, a thin smile on her lips. ÒIÕll add it to the list, okay?Ó 

ÒThatÕs all I ask...Ó Margaret poured the tea, a soft laugh on her lips. ÒNothing wrong with considering all the possibilities, Dana...Ó 

Ò...I am open to possibilities...Ó 

ÒWhat was that?Ó 

ÒNothing, Mom.Ó She smiled as she sipped from her mug. ÒNothing for you to worry about...Ó 

********************* 

"You've become a world-class hopeless romantic.""Not hopeless... hopeful. A world-class hopeful romantic."Joan Wilder -- Romancing The Stone 


End file.
